Rainbows
by Lexa Lostariel
Summary: Why do rainbows appear after rain? short made up myth for English assignment. Please, Enjoy, and Review!


**Hey, everyone! It's been quite a long time since I've posted something, and this is a writing about rainbows in my English class... so, please Enjoy!**

**xoxo,**

**The Girl from Legion I**

This is an untold beginning of a tragic triangular love story and a natural phenomenon. Once upon the land of the gods and the wonderful world of ancient Greece, there was a beautiful nymph that lived amongst all creatures in the woods, and her name was, Rain. She skipped into the forests and woodlands everyday, humming to herself, to play with her sisters and the animals that inhabited there. They all loved her, and she was happy. Despite of her carefree life, little did she know that two gods had hopelessly fell in love with her…

It was a peaceful day; Rain was singing to herself and picking flowers alone. Time passed quickly, and at the heat of the day just as the sun was hanging high in the sky, she sat down under the tree to stroke animals in the shade. Suddenly, a beautiful sound of a youth singing flew passed the forest. Rain was amazed by the voice, and the performer emerged from the sunlight, strumming a lyre. Rain stood up, dazzled by his appearance. He was wearing tunic, as white as snow, belted at the waist. Golden hair was cascading down his shoulders, sapphire eyes gleaming with content. A laurel wreath was placed on his head, and Rain came forth and knelt on the ground, for this was no ordinary man. He is the leader of the Muses, the god of healing, truth, light, the sun, prophecy, and knowledge. His name, needless to say, is Phoebus Apollo.

"Rise my dear Rain, there is no need for such respect." The god said, helping her up.

"What is that you seek me, my lord?" Rain asked.

"I just came to see you, and get to know you. Please, call me simply Apollo." He smiled and Rain was spell bound, lost in his blue eyes. They sat down on the soft grass and talked. Rain found that he was gentlemanly and emotional, and she liked it. But happy times ended fast and it was time for him to go.

"Goodbye, my love." Apollo said as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Rain murmured a farewell and stood there, stunned, until he disappeared in the lush, green, woods.

Then, Apollo came to find her everyday; they would play games and chat, lying on the soft grass, and he would whisper words of love and praise, and caress her soft cheeks and they would kiss. Rain never felt like this before. She was in love with him, hopeless, not just because he was handsome, but he was also musical, amusing, caring. But someone looked down at them with bitterness. Boreas, the North winds. He hated the Olympian, and wanted Rain. He was an unstoppable tempest, but unfortunately, unseen to the couple.

One night, when Artemis drove the moon high in the sky, the couple lay in a clearing, watching the stars and the night sky, hands intertwined.

Boreas looked at them from his cloud palace and smiled, snapping his fingers.

The North wind blew, strong and cold. Rain was forced apart with Apollo, and the yelled each other's names. Apollo tried to reach for his lover, but the wind swept her up, and blew her away.

"Rain! I swear to you I will save you! I WILL SAVE YOU!" he shouted, but his voice was lost in the wind. He fell to his knees and tears fell down his ivory cheeks.

Meanwhile, Rain traveled to a magnificent palace made of clouds.

"Hello Rain!" Boreas smiled at the nymph.

"Who… Who are you?" Rain backed up as the stranger advanced on her.

"My name is Boreas, and I am the god of the North Wind." He took her by the hand and pulled her into the palace.

" Let go of me! Let go! Let go!" Rain thrashed and Boreas forcefully planted his lips on hers.

"What was that for? Why do you have to capture me?" Rain pushed him away.

"I love you Rain! You are a fool, you know, to court with that Phoebus Apollo. He's a player, look at all the girls that fell for him, and he threw them away like… like… Trash! But I wouldn't! I love you, Rain!" Boreas said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that! You liar! You bastard!" Rain shouted.

"Well then." Boreas threw her into a chamber.

"You will never get out Rain, and you will never see Apollo. Never! Ever! Will!" Boreas yelled and slammed the door. Rain tugged the door and fell onto the cloud floor, filled with sorrow. She cried and cried and cried, her tears were forever fell, and the clouds took pity of her and wiped her tears.

For seven days and nights she cried and the clouds cannot stand anymore, they released her tears to the ground and it rained. Rain was tired and weak and felt her life dripping away.

"Farewell, Phoebus, my love, I love you…" Rain froze and the tears kept falling from her lifeless eyes, and her soul traveled to the-

"Rain!" The door of the chamber flew opened, and in came the god of sun. He was too late. Rain left the world and entered the Underworld. He knelt at her lifeless body, and sobbed. The body sank into the clouds, and it _rained._ Apollo, being the god of the sun, made it shine, reflecting an arc of colours into the sky. He stood up, gazing at its beauty.

"Rain, this arc of colours, called _rainbow_, will appear after you release your tears. It is to remind the world of you, and the promise I gave, but never accomplished."

He wiped his tears, shimmered, and disappeared.

And this is why rainbows appear after rain.

~The End~


End file.
